Enterprises have been turning to the use of virtual machines over physical machines as a cost-savings tool. A physical server may simultaneously run multiple virtual machines that may be used for various purposes. Enterprises typically have policies in place to determine when virtual machines should be running. These policies are static and based on time or load. A time-based policy may indicate the days and/or times that a particular virtual machine should be running. A load-based policy may indicate a load threshold that may be used to determine when to add another virtual machine.